


另一个世界的我们

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2
Kudos: 1





	另一个世界的我们

此世界二人属性：门矢士-混沌邪恶 海东大树-混沌中立

门矢士是个有名的摄影师。

他有多出名呢？只要人们听见他的名字就会交头接耳的讨论“那个拍照丑死了的男人”。门矢士总是挂着一个品红相机，眼神淡漠，很好辨认。虽说他的作品很受诟病，但是销量却异常红火。据说是因为想看看到底能拍出多难看的照片。

“那些家伙永远都看不懂阿士你的作品！真是暴殄天物！”海东大树日常抱怨道。

“说的好像你就能看懂一样，小偷。”坐在椅子上，正在为相机更换胶卷的门矢士漫不经心的回应他。

海东一哽，讪讪笑道：“总有一天我会学会的……”

“学！”门矢士几乎都要被逗笑了，“这种事是看天赋的，而你，劣等的小偷。你没有这种天赋。”

海东情不自禁的露出一个温柔的笑容，好掩盖他被刺痛的内心。他可不是一开始就是小偷的。他以前可是巡//警，腰间别着警//棍，警//徽在阳光下闪闪发亮，就像他的眼睛一样。他一直以为自己是个内心正义的人，直到他再也无法自欺欺人的那一天。

停！不要再想下去了！

海东慌张的侧过头，避开了门矢士黑洞洞的，镜头般的双眼。他在那样的眼神下，仿佛赤身裸体站在法庭上。

虚伪。门矢士嗤笑一声，咔哒盖上了镜盖。

海东大树就算不是一个正义的人，也是个温柔的人。现在他陷入了自我谴责的死循环，那也与我无关，我并没有提醒他的义务。门矢士这样想着，径直出了门。海东大树急急忙忙跟上来，被撞倒的椅子发出巨大的声响。海东的呼痛声刚冒出一点音，就泯灭在他自己的喉咙里了。

烦。好想杀了他啊，海东。但是那样就没人做饭洗衣服了。

这样的杀意对门矢士来说十分平常，他生来就察觉到自己与旁人的不同。他对人的喜怒哀乐一窍不通，他对生不喜欢，对死不厌恶。正义公理对他的意义还比不上即将被拍摄的一朵花。如果说门矢士的世界只有一项东西是活的，那是相机。门矢士本人对他自己来说也不过是一项死物。

“士的眼神，就像死水一样呢。即映照不出旁人，也照不出自己。”夏蜜柑曾经这样评价他。她是士喜欢的女孩，应该是要用上喜欢吧。门矢士淡淡的想着。夏蜜柑是有天赋的人，她能透过层层扭曲的光影看见底片上的美丽图画，也能透过门矢士空洞的眼神捕捉那一闪而逝的本质。

海东讨厌，或者说，厌恶着那个女孩。在她说出对士的那句评价的时候，海东对她的厌恶就到达了顶峰，愤怒的情绪驱使他挥拳打向夏海。他心知肚明门矢士的确是那样的人，但是这种话不可以由其他人说出。这个女孩也应该和那些死在阴暗角落的，那些咒骂士的作品的人呆在一起，在泥水沟里腐烂。门矢士第一反应是按下了快门，第二反应是把海东踹倒在地，踩着他的头给夏蜜柑道歉。

那天晚上回到家后，门矢士不由分说打了海东一顿。海东蜷在地毯上，折断的肋骨大概是戳到肺了，当血水从喉咙里涌出来的时候，海东没有责怪门矢士，他在怪自己：为什么！为什么我看不懂门矢士的照片！

刚出家门，门矢士就看见不远处的花坛里探出了一朵淡紫的小花，一朵普通的小花，它只是长的不那么规矩。门矢士停下脚步，附身，举起了照相机。在他对焦的时候，海东自觉让开了阳光。一个小孩摔倒在旁边，他望了望门矢士，发现门矢士没有走的意思，跑过去刚刚扶起了小孩，正温声询问的时候，一直锁定门矢士的眼角余光发现人要走了！海东果断抛下小孩追了上去。可怜的孩子正好靠着他，反应过来前又摔地上了，赶过来的母亲用怨恨的眼神瞪着海东。

海东大树有时候值得拍照，这是门矢士留下他的理由。第一次见面时，海东瘫坐在雨里，面前是血泊里的尸体。门矢士从巷口路过，给尸体和他各拍了张照，看清了海东身上的警服后，门矢士犹豫的掏了掏口袋，只摸出一块面包，扔了过去。就算是肖像费吧。

面包砸中了海东的胸口，唤醒了涣散的意识。他顺着面包来的方向望去，看见了门矢士的背影，他拿上面包跟了过去。第二天，海东去警局辞了职，跟着门矢士住进了他的出租屋。勤勤恳恳的做饭，打扫，洗衣服。门矢士开始无视他，后来到是愿意认识他一下，也就记得姓海东。海东试过找正经工作，但不知道什么时候开始偷起东西来，还用上了他的“专业知识”。他就算落魄到这种地步了，有时候能帮别人还是会帮，但前提是不影响门矢士的利益。

门矢士不知道海东跟着他是想干嘛，他也不关心，反正海东会付房租。

那朵花的照片洗好后，海东是第一个蹭过来看的。他小心的举着照片，睁着眼睛左看右看，照片上糊成一团的暗紫色也没有变成一朵花。

“阿士今天的照片也应该很好看吧。”海东沮丧的归还了相片，眼巴巴的看着门矢士。

门矢士懒得理他。他看着手中的相片。暗色的黑影展开，一根根黑色的线条剥离，勾勒出花朵的轮廓，大片大片的紫色蝴蝶翅膀般扇动，轻盈的覆在每一朵花瓣上。一朵淡紫色的小花伸出了花坛，试图触摸天空。

门矢士对这张照片很满意，遂将它投进了盒子里，里面的照片都会拿去售卖。门矢士从来不会看他拍的照片第二眼，这些照片的归宿不是垃圾桶就是别人的手掌。海东曾经偷偷从垃圾桶里偷了一张照片珍藏，被门矢士发现了，当着他的面撕成了碎片，扔到了他的脸上。飞扬的碎片擦过他的脸，散落一地。

“记得打扫干净。”门矢士撂下这句话就回房睡觉了。

海东看着一地的照片残骸许久，歪了歪头，仔细捡起了每一片，塞进了自己的嗓子眼。

如果门矢士当时撞见了那一幕，他会发现，现在海东看他的眼神就像看着那些碎片。

一夜无事。

今天海东尝试了新菜式，烧到了自己的手，幸好菜没事。手一阵阵火辣辣的疼，海东吃了几口就没胃口了，撑着头看门矢士进食。用餐后，海东刚刚收拾好桌子，门矢士已经打理好自己，挂上了相机。海东把碗筷一堆，疾走过客厅，随手拿了一顶帽子盖在头上——他没来得及梳头。

今天的日常也是采风……如果没有撞见奇怪的银幕，和对面那个和自己一模一样的人的话。

门矢士饶有趣味的观察对面的自己。对面的人勾着一抹笑，看起来心情不错，手上甩着品红相机。他的照片应该也一样糟糕吧。对面的人也看向了这边，挑起了眉，很惊讶的样子。他的神情慢慢变化，变得戒备和警惕。右手摸向腰间。

那里有什么吗……门矢士侧了侧头。

“阿士！等等我！”海东终于追上来了。他一眼看见对面和门矢士一样又不一样的人，万分吃惊，没注意脚下，直直摔了出去。他穿着白色的裤子，红色的血迹从膝头晕染出来，分外明显。海东懊恼的甩了甩腿，想把血迹甩掉一样。

“喂……不是吧？又一个？现在的异虫都不挑人的，连小偷都要。”对面的人说着这边完全听不懂的话。门矢士安静的注视着他，海东乖乖的站在他身后。

“那个，他受伤了哦？”对面的试探的说出这句话。

门矢士好像终于知道怎么回答他了：“那跟我有什么关系？不过是个小偷罢了。”

“的确是这样没错……”对面的人看着门矢士冷漠的眼神若有所思。

门矢士确信对面的人跟自己是不一样的存在。那个人的眼神就充满了对自己的强大自信，他还是个好人。在明知海东是个小偷的情况下还关心一下受伤情况，烂好人？

门矢士有点想笑了。对面的自己居然是什么正义的伙伴吗？他打的架要比拍的照还要多吧，他甚至可能不是个摄影师。异虫？听起来就不是正常人会接触到的东西。他应该还有一段波澜壮阔的冒险，当然，还得有旅途的伙伴。他认识夏蜜柑吗？那个会夸赞他相片的女孩。

就算认识，也是不同的人吧。

“阿士？你在看什么？”从暗处走出了另一个海东，他明显注意到这边的状况，掏出了……一把蓝色的枪？

“异虫？”他的嗓音冰冷。

感受到对面的杀意的一瞬间，海东动了，他窜到门矢士身前，以一种保护的姿态，戒备着对面的动作。门矢士没有拒绝他的保护，毕竟海东是专业的。

对面的两人震撼的表情神同步，他们对视一眼。

“这可不会是我们。”这不可能是异虫。

对面的门矢士感觉自己像是口香糖卡住了嗓子眼，弄不出来，又咽不下去。被海东大树保护的门矢士，这是什么品种的黑色笑话？

对面的海东倒是接受的飞快，他甚至开始评头论足：“平行世界的我们关系还真是好呢。要感谢我保护你哦，士~”

“少恶心我了！”对面的门矢士已经不想在这里呆下去了。反正这时空壁一直在这，明显他们是过不去的，同理，对面的也过不来。既然互不影响，他也懒得打扰。今天难得世界不需要他打工，还想着好好享受下摄影时光的。

看着门矢士走了，对面的海东耸了耸肩，对着这边做了一个开枪的手势。

“再见了，冒牌货。”

海东勃然大怒，举枪射击，子弹却只是击在银壁上，发出了金属碰撞的响声。对面的海东眼神流连在他手中的普通手枪上，露出了嘲讽的笑容。

那边的家伙看起来可是个彻头彻尾的坏人啊。他偷东西不是为了生存，只是为了满足自己的欲望罢了。这样自私又冷漠的家伙跟着一个好人做什么？偷东西？看起来更像是驯化了。不过对面的自己看起来不会喜欢这种讨嫌的野狗，他也不屑去拿起狗绳。

对面的故事很有趣的样子。门矢士举起品红相机，深不见底的镜头挡住了他的双眼。

这张就留下吧。另一个世界的我活的大摇大摆什么的，还是挺令人愉快的。

海东冷冷的注视着对面，也许是在咒谁死吧。门矢士一转身，他就像闻见腥味的警犬，机敏的扭回头，又蹭了上来。门矢士一脚踢在他受伤的膝盖，警告他注意距离。海东咬紧了牙关，感觉自己眼前发黑，也许是因为没吃早饭的缘故。他在原地缓了缓，又默默的跟在门矢士背后，像是隐没在门矢士的影子里。门矢士听见后面悉悉索索的脚步声，表情漠然。

果然不管是哪个世界的海东，都让人厌烦，干脆在饭菜里下毒吧。

哦……我从来不做饭。


End file.
